


the union of nature and man

by memento_amare



Series: old work (from Tumblr) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess Mononoke Fusion, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Princess Mononoke, Light Angst, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memento_amare/pseuds/memento_amare
Summary: akaashi knows—this love is not meant to be shackled.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: old work (from Tumblr) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911856
Kudos: 14





	the union of nature and man

the poise you carry is not the same as the village girls; by human standards, you would not be deemed graceful by any means. you have been raised to be one with nature; the first language you speak is that of the earth. “touched by the spirits,” is how the elders would put it.

he first sees you on the night of a full moon.

moonlight makes you soft around the edges in the way the sun does not; and for once you look a little more mortal; not so much the girl with eternity trapped in her human shell. 

akaashi may be human, but he isn’t like most of them. he speaks to you, listens in a way that others do not. what blooms between you is slow, but he is patient in the way humans rarely ever are. the forest is a witness to the love that grows between you.

he feels the wind in your hair when he runs his fingers through them. there is water on your lips, quenching a thirst he didn’t realize he had. fire blooms in the wake of the touches you trace on his skin. you kiss him with all of nature held in you—wild and rarely ever held back. 

where eternity is carved in your bones, in his there is mortality. he is human, raised as a human. then you, the human girl touched by the spirits. he has never doubted the love that you share, but there is only so far he can go until he can no longer follow.

nature has gifted you wind, water, and fire—but no roots.

he is a house: sturdy in his roots, steadfast in his love. yes, there is home in the warmth of his arms; you have found yourself in them multiple times. but you are the rolling fields and the wildfires and the rain combined.

if he were a lesser man, he would have made you stay. but akaashi understands: you are not meant to be tethered. it is not the love that is meant for you, but it is the only kind that akaashi can offer. each time you try, it chips away at you, until you stray farther and farther from the one whom he loves. 

nature calls to you in a way he never can. so he lets you go. 

but. if humans have one redeeming quality, it is this: hope.

perhaps he can keep a little garden on the front porch of his soul (in remembrance of you). his door is always left unlocked for when you visit; the flowers always grow better under your hands anyway. he can settle himself for parts of you, in the way humans can only hope to understand nature in pieces if not as a whole. he knows: he cannot be with you, but he is not without you.

he finds solace in the fact that you do come, that even a little bit of nature has found something to return to.

…

he will wait, as he always will.


End file.
